A Peaceful Morning
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: This is a small little one-shot I wrote at a friend's request. Short, Mpreg, slash :) Cover all my warnings there?


_I was asked to write a romantic moment between Spencer and Remy for a friend of mine. He wanted it to be in the future, an mpreg, and happy. This is what I managed to come up with. I hope you like it, shug!_

* * *

Early morning was one of Spencer's favorite times of day. The house was still quiet, everybody still asleep. The chaos of the morning had yet to start and, for the moment, he had nothing to do but sit and drink his coffee. Remy liked to tease him that it was Spencer's private 'sanity time'. A bit of peace before he had to deal with the insanity that was their family and their life. Spencer always rolled his eyes at that and laughed. Remy, of all people, knew how much Spencer loved their life, no matter its quirks. He was happier here than he ever had been before. No one had been more surprised by that than Spencer himself. He loved his life, even if it wasn't what he'd ever pictured for himself.

When he and Remy had moved here, they'd been full of plans and hopes. They were going to start their lives here in this quaint little community that was so relaxed about mutants. They'd bought the restaurant that was closing down and planned to renovate and reopen it within six to ten months. That had been their timeline. Well, they had the restaurant now. It was doing well, too. LeBeau's—a name that Remy still rolled his eyes at, but it was what people had started calling it even before it opened, so of course they took the name—was a popular family restaurant and they did very well for themselves. But of course, none of it had happened on their schedule, or quite like they'd planned. Neither man had realized just how much was involved in opening a restaurant.

Spencer had ended up going to the Oregon Culinary Institute and signing up for restaurant management classes. He walked away with an Associate of Applied Science degree. While he took care of that portion of things, Remy started the renovations on the place and began to work out his menu. He took a few small trips, checking out a few places that were like what he wanted to start, hoping to get some ideas. On one trip he went for a weekend down to Eugene, Oregon, checking out a store he'd been told about that might have the types of tables he wanted. It was no surprise that Remy enjoyed the shopping aspect of all this. While he was there, Spencer knew he was also doing a quick, quiet job, earning them a little extra cash to put into the place. It was one instance where he asked no questions and Remy gave no answers. But neither one had known just how much that trip would change things for them. Two very big things happened on that trip.

It was about seven months after they'd first moved to Starling, making it around eight months since the two had been married. They'd been using protection, wanting to give themselves time to set up their life before they brought a child into it. Apparently Spencer's body had other things in mind. Spencer had been down with a bug when Remy left. At least, that was what he told him. While Remy was gone, Spencer went to the doctor and got himself checked out, proving what he'd really already known. He was pregnant. Thirteen weeks pregnant, actually. That alone was a bit of a kink in their plans, though it was one they could work around. What else happened after that weekend was an even bigger change. When Remy came home from Eugene, he didn't come alone. He brought a thirteen year old girl home with him.

Smiling to himself, Spencer shifted in his chair, remembering when Remy had brought Samantha home to their little two bedroom apartment. The young teen had obviously been nervous, her belligerent attitude a cover for the fear Spencer had felt coming off her. Her long blond hair had been pulled back in a messy ponytail and her emerald eyes had shone with a fear she probably thought she'd hidden. Spencer had settled her in with something to eat and then went back into the bedroom with him to demand to know what was going on. He hadn't even gotten the chance. The minute they were in there, Remy launched into his explanation. He told Spencer about walking back to his hotel room and having this girl come out and proposition him for the night. "She was so young, cher. Just a young t'ing. I couldn't just leave her dere!" Remy had exclaimed quietly. "I took her to m' room, got her cleaned up and fed. Gave her de cash and told her dat I didn't want nothin' from her. Jus' wanted to help, y'know? We got to talkin' and she told me dat her parents died a year back in a wreck and she aint got nowhere to go. She was in a group home, _mais _she says she ran from dere. I looked into it all out in de morning. Her story bout her family, it checks out. She aint got no one or nowhere to go."

"What are we supposed to do with her, Remy?" Spencer had asked. As if he knew what to do with a surly thirteen year old! Especially amidst everything else in their life at the moment. He hadn't even been able to tell Remy about the baby yet!

Spencer remembered how Remy had flushed then and looked down at the ground, a sure sign of his nerves. It took a bit for him to finally say what he wanted. "Papa gave me a chance once when I was nothin' more dan a t'ief, pickin' his pocket in de street. I, I wanna give her what he gave me. A chance. Dat's all she needs, Spencer. A chance."

How could he argue with that? They'd given the girl a chance, of course. The first year was the hardest. It took counseling and quite a lot of it for her to start to even back out. But within six months of her coming into their lives, they started the paperwork to make her officially theirs. Samantha Louis became Samantha LeBeau just in time for the arrival of Spencer and Remy's first child, Danielle Grace LeBeau. Spencer was convinced that Dani played the biggest part in settling Sam in with them. Sam took to the role of big sister like a fish to water and she doted on the little girl.

Everyone doted on Dani. Not a single person seemed able to resist the sweet little girl. It helped that she was the spitting image of her Papa, from the curly auburn hair and her honeyed skin down to eyes the exact same color as Remy's. While Remy worried about that, Spencer loved it. Remy's eyes were one of his favorite features. She was a beautiful, wonderful little girl and the apple of her parents' eye. They loved her whole heartedly.

The restaurant had opened just a month before Dani's birth. It made an even bigger splash than they'd thought. Some days Spencer still couldn't believe how well their business did. They had one other head chef, a friend that Remy had brought out here to work. Curtis, a friend from Louisiana that could cook dishes to die for and bore a startling resemblance to the actor that played John Coffey in "The Green Mile'. He was a big man with dark chocolate skin and a voice that was low and deep and warm. He and Remy had known one another since Remy was six and they'd maintained their friendship off and on over the years, even after Remy's banishment from New Orleans. When Remy offered him a job cooking in his restaurant, the man hadn't hesitated to pack up his things and fly right out.

They had Cajun items on their menu, of course, but a lot of their food varied. Each week Remy made up a list of new specials. The main menu stayed the same, carrying typical items like burgers and steaks, pastas and some vegetarian dishes. They were a family establishment, but on Friday and Saturday nights they were adults only. It had become a common thing for the place to be used as a Friday night 'date night' for couples.

Dani was a year old—two years after their initial move from DC—when Spencer found out he was pregnant again. Again, he found out at almost three months. It was the common time for a male to find out, seeing as they had no period to miss to alert them. Six months later, Charlotte Anne was born. She, too, carried her Papa's hair and coloring, but her eyes were a surprising green. She was a quiet baby, nowhere near as noisy as Dani had been. Almost from the start she slept through the night.

With two children under two and a fourteen year old that acted more like forty, Spencer firmly told Remy that they were holding off on any more children for a while. Three children was fine. More than most people have! He was happy enough to juggle those responsibilities as well as the ones he had at the restaurant. He and Remy split the office work, but Spencer often also came in and pitched in with the wait staff or in the kitchens at the dishwasher. Once in a while, he helped with the food, but for the most part he kept back from that. That part of things was Remy's domain. All of this kept Spencer busy, though, and he'd told Remy he was busy enough. So, no more children for a few years.

A little over one year later, Spencer was once more pregnant. When Antoine David was born, Dani was just over three, Charlotte was almost to her second birthday, and Sam was just over sixteen. Remy was absolutely over the moon about having a son. But especially about having a child that finally looked something like Spencer. Antoine had darker brown hair, slightly darker coloring—somewhere between Remy's honeyed color and Spencer's paleness—and the Spencer's big brown eyes.

That was it for Spencer. He had three girls and a boy—four children! Him, the guy who had always been nervous around kids, was a father of _four_! That was enough. They moved their family into a bigger home, one that could accommodate them all, and life was good. Life was perfect. He had his family, he got to see his friends here and there. The team came out to visit as often as they could and they'd even gone there for a Thanksgiving holiday. They traveled to DC when Aaron married again, just as they traveled to Chicago for Derek and Penelope's wedding. Then those two had surprised them by announcing that Derek was taking the offered position of SAC in the Portland field office. Now Spencer's best friend was only a two hour drive away.

Just two years after Antoine was born, fate decided that their family wasn't big enough yet. Once more, Spencer was pregnant. This time, he swore he was having the corrective surgery when he was done. He wanted them to take things out when they took out their newest child. Five children was more than enough. He didn't need any more and his body would probably appreciate not having to carry anymore.

It was just over seven years since they left DC and Spencer was five months pregnant with the newest—and, if he had his way, the _last_—addition to their family. Spencer's thirty second birthday had just passed him by. He couldn't believe it. He was only thirty two years old and he had a five and a half year old, a four year old, a two and a half year old, and an eighteen and a half year old, plus another one on the way. It was crazy! It was so far from the life he'd led before that people he used to know, aside from the team, probably wouldn't recognize him—and he wouldn't trade a single moment of it for anything.

Another kick reminded Spencer _why_ he was up. He rubbed a hand over his stomach while he took a sip off his decaf coffee. A look at the clock showed it was time to start his morning routine. Soon enough, everyone would start to rise. Pushing off from his chair, Spencer took his cup over to the counter and started the pot of regular coffee for Remy and Sam. While that brewed, he checked their breakfast items and contemplated a few options before deciding there was enough time. He grabbed the eggs and started to gather other ingredients.

Fifteen minutes later, just as he was putting the casserole into the oven, he heard footsteps in the hall. He looked up and watched with amusement as Sam came shuffling in, still dressed in her plaid pajama bottoms and tank top. Her dark blond hair was a mess around her head and her eyes were barely open. Well used to it, Spencer just shook his head and shut the oven door, letting her be while she served her first cup of coffee. They'd completely ruined the girl and gotten her addicted to coffee. Now she was as bad as Spencer could be, not quite alert without that first shot of caffeine. It was the thing he missed most while pregnant.

While Sam got her coffee, Spencer went down the hall towards the kids rooms. First stop was Dani's room. She was easy to wake up. It only took him a minute and he had her up and on her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He set out her clothes for her on her bed. Then he moved to the other side of the room where Charlotte was still bundled down underneath her blankets. Spencer chuckled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Oh Char-Char, time to get up, honey."

"Ungnhghgn." She whined. At least, that was what it sounded like.

Spencer smothered another laugh. By far, Charlotte had the sweetest, most easy going disposition of all his children. But first thing in the morning, she could be an absolute grump. She was the most difficult of all to wake up. He reached out and pulled on the top of the blanket, getting a glimpse of messy hair before she burrowed further under. "I see you." Spencer said in a sing-song voice. He danced his fingers down the blanket, tapping them across her spine as he went. As he'd expected, a small giggle sounded from under the blanket. He repeated his gesture and earned another giggle and a small squirm. The top of the blanket shifted the slightest bit and one green eye peeked out at him. He waited just a split second longer and then he grabbed the blanket and pulled it back in one move. Before Charlotte could cry out, he started tickling. Her pout turned to laughter in a flash and she was squirming on her bed to try and get free.

Right as Dani came back in, Spencer let up on Charlotte, moving his hands to help her out of bed. "Best way to start a day; with a smile." He told her, tapping his finger on her nose. She grinned at him. "Go on now, go in and go to the bathroom. I'll be by in a second to help you with your teeth."

While Charlotte raced off to the bathroom, Dani came hurrying over with her hairbrush in hand. "Daddy, can I have a braid? I got PE today."

"You sure you want me doing this?" Spencer teased. He took the brush from her hand and waited while she turned her back to him. "I thought you said your Papa does better braids."

"Papa does better _French_ braids, Daddy." She told him. The tone to her voice clearly added in a silent 'duh' to her words.

Spencer grinned and shook his head. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"It's okay." She paused for only a second before asking a question. She always had a question. "Why are they called French braids?"

"Hm." Spencer set the brush down on the bed and started to split her hair into three parts. "The hairstyle originated in France. In French, the hairstyle is natively called _tresse française_. The phrase "French braid" appears in an 1871 issue of Arthur's Home Magazine, used in a piece of short fiction that described it as a new hairstyle." Finished with the braid, he took the ponytail she handed him and wound it around the end. Done up this way, her hair reached the top of her bottom. They hadn't ever bothered to cut either of the girls' hair, preferring it long. "Okay, there you go. One regular braid."

Dani spun around and kissed his cheek. "_Merci,_ Daddy!" She spun again and raced back towards her bed where her clothes were. Once more Spencer was shaking his head while he pushed to his feet. Dani was a perfect example sometimes of 'why walk when you can run'. She was proving to have Remy's energy as well as his looks.

After a quick stop in the bathroom to help Charlotte brush her teeth, he sent her back to her room to dress in the clothes he'd set out for her. Then he was on his way back to the kitchen in just enough time for the casserole to beep. He grabbed is oven mitts and moved towards the oven. "Sam, would you set the table, please?" he asked. His oldest was sitting at the table nursing her second cup of coffee.

He had the casserole on the counter cooling and moved to get the milk next. Everyone preferred milk over juice with their breakfast. As he pulled the gallon out, he heard a familiar husky laugh that brought an instant smile to his lips. Remy was awake. Spencer was pulling out cups when Remy rounded the corner into the dining room. He was out of his pajamas and into his day clothes, his damp hair showing he'd grabbed a quick shower, and he carried Antoine on his hip. The girls both followed in behind him.

Spencer took a second to just admire his husband. Remy really did seem to improve with each year. Sometimes, it seemed like he was barely ageing. He still filled out his clothes just as well as he had seven years ago. Spencer hummed low in his throat as he watched Remy had Antoine off to Sam, who put the boy in his booster seat and strapped him in. Remy was dressed simple, in dark blue jeans that were worn in all the right places and that Spencer knew had been washed enough that they were extremely soft. They hugged him in all the right places. For now, he had on just a t-shirt and Spencer let his eyes travel up, over his arms. He enjoyed it as Remy turned, allowing him a clear view of that delectable backside and the play of muscles over his back. He smiled at the sight of the long ponytail. Spencer absolutely loved how long Remy had let his hair grow. It hung down a few inches below his shoulders now. Long for a man, yes, yet it suited him. He often kept it in a braid or a ponytail. Gone were the days when he hid behind his bangs and his hair.

Shining eyes turned towards him and he knew that Remy had felt his emotions over the link they shared. Instead of flushing at being caught, Spencer winked. He'd long ago gotten over his shyness with Remy. They had seen one another at their best and worst moments and they still loved each other.

His wink had Remy laughing again. He strolled over to Spencer, smile bright. "Morning, _mon cœur_." He bent and kissed the tip of Spencer's nose. Wrinkling his nose, Spencer mock glared at him. He lifted his hand and cupped the back of Remy's neck, pulling him down the few inches necessary to give him a real kiss. When they broke apart, he smiled. "Morning, Remy." Letting go, he turned and picked up cups, passing them to his husband. "Here, you can help set the table."

"Barely even up and already bein' put to work." Remy grumbled. He tossed a wink at the kids, who covered their mouths and giggled.

Spencer poured milk into Antoine's sippy cup. "You just watch it, Mister." He called out. "Or I can pull out the honey-do list that _still_ needs done."

"Hey, I'll get to it!" Remy called back.

Snorting, Spencer passed the sippy cup to Sam, who took it over to Antoine. As she passed Remy, she elbowed him. "Yeah, yeah, that's what you keep saying. But the back fence still has that broken part and the back step still needs fixed." Sam teased.

"De back step?" Remy looked up, having just taken his seat. His eyes went to Spencer and then back to Sam. "What's wrong with de back step?"

"The bottom step's loose." Sam said. She took her seat beside Antoine and across from Charlotte. It put Remy on her right. She completely ignored the look Spencer shot her and cheerfully told on her Dad, not the least bit ashamed. "Dad found it the other day when it wobbled and knocked him down."

Spencer grimaced. He picked up the casserole and carried it over to the table, trying to ignore the look that Remy sent his way. "Thanks, Sam." He grumbled as he passed her. She smiled brightly up at him. "No problem, Dad!"

Remy watched him carefully, one eyebrow raised up. "Y' fell? And y' didn't say nothin'?"

"You got hurt?" Charlotte asked, concern bright in her voice.

Spencer shot a quick look at the others, a silent 'see-what-you-did', and then he turned to Charlotte and smiled. "No, honey, I'm not hurt. I didn't even get a bruise." He reassured her. When he reached to start serving the food he'd just set down, he saw that Remy had beat him to it and was already dishing up plates. Well, good. Spencer took his seat at the end opposite Remy, one hand going to soothe the movement in his stomach as he did. "So, Dani, do you have your library book to take back to school today?" he asked.

That started easy breakfast conversation. The kids went back and forth, Dani talking about school while Charlotte threw in her own stories about preschool. By the time breakfast was done, there was just enough time for everyone to grab coats and backpacks and head out towards the car. Spencer sent them on their way with a kiss each, reminding them as they went "Remember, Sam's picking you up from school today. Be good!"

_God, I sound so domestic_. Spencer couldn't help but think.

Remy stopped at the door, coat in hand, to take a goodbye kiss of his own. It was a kiss that sent heat straight through Spencer and had his toes curling. When they broke apart, he couldn't help leaning in to try and keep contact. Remy chuckled and gave him one more quick kiss. "_Désolé, _cher. I gotta get de kids to school and den get to de restaurant. We got dat delivery comin' in dis mornin', remember?"

"I remember." Spencer grumbled. He ran a hand down Remy's chest and patted his heart. "Go, be responsible. I've got to get things cleaned up and get Ant over to the daycare anyways. I've got my appointment this morning and Sam and I were going to pick up a few things on the way home before coming in to the restaurant. I'm taking Daisy's afternoon shift today."

"Dat's right, she's got dat college interview today." Remy slipped his coat on, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "All right. Y' drive safe, Spencer. I'll see y' when y' get in. _Je t'aime_!"

"Love you too!" Spencer called back, waving as Remy jogged over to the car. Dani and Charlotte were already inside, Dani having buckled her sister and herself in. Remy stopped long enough to check their seatbelts and make sure they were done. Then he was climbing into the driver's seat. A final wave and a toot of the horn and he was off. Spencer gave the disappearing car one last wave. Still smiling, he turned around and went back inside.


End file.
